The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve as generally defined hereinafter. A fuel injection valve for fuel injection systems is already known in which one end face of the armature protrudes beyond a ferromagnetic annular disk supported on the valve housing, and when the magnetic coil is excited the armature rests on this disk. The disadvantage in such a construction is magnetic adhesion, and if the surface of the intermediate disk is untreated the armature will gradually dent the disk; or if the disk surface is hardened, the magnetic conductance of the disk is impaired.